


Let Marth Go!

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: IS hurt the children in update, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, keep my children safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yuki wants to comfort the heroes she felt was hurt in the update.





	Let Marth Go!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with my thoughts on the heroes who went down to three stars. More created for two heros really.

“Alfonse! There you are. You need to come quick. Yuki has Marth and wont let him go.” Shigure came looking like he spent the majority of time running.

“What has she done this time?” Alfonse wondered following Shigure to what strange thing she has done. 

What Alfonse did not except was to be thrown into the giant box fort in the Hall of Heroes.

“My part of the deal is done Yuki. I get to be team leader for Waterblu in next battle.” Shigure said while moving a bigger heavier box in front of the entrance.

Alfonse realised that he has been tricked and is now trapped in this fort filled with blankets? 

“Hey, I see Shigure found the last one needed for the comfort fort.” Roy said from his spot under Yuki’s left arm in a hug.

“Alfonse is here! You poor thing. How can IS be so mean to you?” Yuki said letting Roy slip from the hug and had Alfonse take his place but still not letting go of Marth in her right arm.

“Save me.” Marth mouthed to Alfonse.

“Yuki, what is the meaning of this?” Alfonse asked not knowing what could have caused this to happen. 

“New FE announcement happened. She had Shigure grab us and brought us in here.” Lillina said.

“Of course I would. IS did a horrible thing to you guys. First they demote you guys to three stars and now they are making fun of Alfonse. I'm just keeping you guys safe.” Yuki said tightening her hug on Marth and Alfonse.

“Weren't you overjoyed that Merric was demoted?” Roy asked from his corner in the fort.

“Yes, but Marth is different. He is the face of the franchise and I can not stand seeing him treated like this. First no alt, now being a three star. Then they moved Roy and Lilina down as well. I had to do something!”

“Ok that explains them but why am I here?” Alfonse asked already waiting for the reason he won't understand even if he tried.

“They made fun of you. Saying you know how to sweep castles.” Yuki said letting go of Marth to give Alfonse a tighter hug. Marth used this change to get further away from Yuki.

“Yuki, Ike wants Marth back.” Robin’s voice was heard through the box fort.

“No! Marth belongs to the fort.” Yuki yelled back.

“Yuki you cant have them living in the fort the whole time.” Ike said trying to open the fort but found another box in the way.

“Yes I can!” Yuki responded back.

“Yuki! Open the fort! Your son wants to see you.” Sharena said with Morgan next to her hoping that will cause them to free the ‘trapped’ heroes  
The box stopping others from entering the fort moves and Morgan quickly crawls in and puts the box back before anyone else can get in.

.”How?!” Ike yelled not believing their only way to get in was lost now.

“Its Morgan, he is on her side for everything. He listened on different parts of a triangle for 3 hours.” Robin said knowing his habits more then the others. 

“Just leave them in there until tomorrow. She tried to do the same with Erika but I got her out of there.” Ephraim said walking to the others.

“You know Erika went into the fort right now.” Shigure said as his spot as guard.

“What! Erika why?” Ephraim called out trying to get into the fort.

A note came sliding out stating the fort will be over tomorrow morning. Yuki was sad that her friends got treated badly. This is more a comfort for her then us. The note was signed by Lillina and the rest of the heroes in the fort.

“I guess we just leave them in there then.” Ike said leaving the hall. The rest of the heroes went and did their own thing for the day.

True to the note, the next day the fort was nowhere to be seen but it is rumored that it was recreated in the Prince’s quarters to be used when the summoner was sad over summons.


End file.
